


Under the Riverbank

by Fianna9



Series: ProwlxJazz 2017 challenge [9]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Species Swap, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 12:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fianna9/pseuds/Fianna9
Summary: For the Prowl/Jazz Anniversary challenge 2017Prompts: sinking deeper, seclusion, dangerous games, fightSummary: Two very different beings meet under a riverbank





	Under the Riverbank

Prowl focused on the bank taking careful note of the placement of the swirling currents and any potentially dangerous river shards. He'd heard the rumors that this particular bend was incredibly dangerous and had offlined travelers, but nothing he could detect little here that would justify its reputation as a deadly environment. That meant the danger to travelers was somewhere down there in the depths.

Focusing his attention on the surrounding bank he looked for the standard signs of trouble. There were no merrow markings, and this area was too far away from civilization and secluded for a kelpie to consider this to be a suitable hunting ground. There was only one way to find out what was attacking mechs.

Stashing his supplies safely away from the bank, Prowl closed his vents and entered the river. The river was fairly clear near the surface, but as he sank into the depths he found it quickly grew darker until he couldn't see past his own arms as he reached out to explore his surroundings. Expanding his senses, he searched until he found a deep tunnel into the bank. Entering it, he pulled himself along the twists and turns until he finally found the main burrow. It was dry inside; a good sign for him. Listening intently, Prowl heard rustling and movement before a silky voice said, "You might as well come out. I can smell you."

Poking his head out into the area, he took a look at his quarry. Its head looked almost like a turbofox, but the body was too long and flexible for it to be mistaken for an aquatic variation. Cyber-nguruvilu were extremely rare, but he'd read and learned enough that he should to be able to deal with it. He hadn't know it could talk, but that would make this easier. "Greetings, you may call me Prowl," he said watching for any aggression.

"Polite. Most mechs who wind up down here don't bother to talk to me," it said. "They attack; I fight back. They threatened to offline me. I depart, find a new home and the cycle starts all over again. I'm tired of it. This place is secluded and few of your kind come to bother me. Leave me in peace."

"I don't intend to fight you," Prowl said as he braced his arms against the ledge careful not to turn his back. "That was never my intention."

"Then why are you down here bothering me," it hissed. "Is this another kind of game?"

"I'm not here to get rid of you," Prowl pulled himself up allowing the cyber-nguruvilu to see his serpentine tail. "I'm here to join you."

Perking his ears with interest, the creature said, "I'm intrigued. You can call me Jazz."

**Author's Note:**

> cyber-nguruvilu - my own Cybertronian variation on the Mapuche's nguruvilu. It's rather far removed from the original, but I hope I've done it a bit of justice.  
> Mechanaga - top half mech, bottom half serpent


End file.
